1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for removing metallic coatings from polymeric substrates, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method for removing metallic coatings from polyester substrates such that substantially all of the metal constituents present in the coatings and the polyester substrates can be reclaimed and recycled.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tapes are widely used for storing large amounts of data generated by many computer systems because of the cost-effectiveness of such magnetic tapes. Accordingly, millions of pounds of magnetic tapes are produced each year; and because of the fragile nature of the magnetic tapes, the magnetic tapes are susceptible to damage by improper handling or through deterioration caused by movement of the magnetic tapes over the recording heads of the data storage units. Additionally, the processes involved in manufacturing magnetic tapes often result in overruns, endruns and defective tapes.
Heretofore, magnetic tapes have been disposed of in landfills. However, because magnetic tapes are generally metallic-coated polyester substrates and substantially nondegradable efforts are underway to prevent the industrial disposal of magnetic tapes in landfills.
Because of the nondegradable nature of magnetic tapes, a need exists for a method of disposing of magnetic tapes wherein the polymeric substrates, such as a polyester substrate, as well as the metal coatings on such substrates can be reclaimed and recycled and thereby eliminate the disposal problems inherent with magnetic tapes. However, such a method for reclaiming the substrate and metal coating of the magnetic tapes must not only be environmentally sound, but such a method must also provide a less hazardous, non-toxic work environment. It is to such a method that the present invention is directed.